Silver Kisses
by Baruk Khazad
Summary: John and Greg go to their schools Valentine's Day dance. There John starts giving away silver kisses. After giving them away he goes in search of Sherlock. Misunderstanding what John is saying Sherlock gets angry a him. Fluffy and stuff. Johnlock, Mystrade, and MorMor.


"So John," Gregory Lestrade started, "what are you doing for the Valentine's dance? I heard you were asked out by more than a couple people. Who are you waiting for? Sherlock? Sebastian? Mary?" John flushed at the first name. "So Sherlock?"

"So Mycroft?" John shot back. Greg flushed and turned away. "What he hasn't asked you yet? I was sure he would!" Greg just shook his head.

"No, he hasn't asked me and I haven't asked him. I can't find the courage to ask him," Greg admitted. "But you can't say anything because of Sherlock. I know that you've been crushing on him since grade school."

"You were crushing on Mycroft before I was even in school!" John shot back. It wasn't untrue because Mycroft was six years older than Sherlock, four more than John, and two more than Greg himself. So when Mycroft and Greg met they were in secondary school, John wasn't in secondary school at the time.

"Well I'm going, Mycroft or not. I want to enjoy my life while I have the chance. I'll pick you up around six so we can find a good parking space. Don't want to be stuck parking on the grass like last time." John rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't even your car," Greg looked offended. "Fine, six, but if you're even a moment later I won't go anywhere with you."

"Fine," Greg grabbed John's hand and shook it.

At 5:45, John was already dressed and ready to go. Greg hadn't arrived yet and John hopped it stayed that way. Although he wanted to go and see if Sherlock had a date, he didn't want to go and make a fool of himself.

"Stop your self pity party!" John jumped as his sister's voice appeared behind him. Harry always had something to say, even when he was feeling down. "Here, I brought you some candy. Some guy gave it to me. You should have seen the look on his face when Clara came up and gave me a kiss before heading to class. He looked like a kicked puppy!" Harry laughed before tossing John a bag of Hershey's Kisses.

"What am I supposed to do with this? Should I throw kisses at Sherlock until he looks at me and tells my whole life story before everyone? Given he would be brilliant, but I don't want him mad at me." John sighed and sank down on his bed next to her.

"You could kiss him. Like with tongue and, like, everything."

"Harry!" John flushed. "I can't do that! I don't know if he's gay or anything like that. He doesn't look at anyone, male or female. He could be asexual for all I know! I don't know, I'm having second thoughts, maybe I won't go," John stood, going for his phone.

"Oh no you don't!" Harry grabbed John and pulled him back down. "You are going to that dance, even if I have to drag you there myself," Harry jumped up and grabbed his phone before running out of the room. John shot up and ran after her.

"Harry give it back! I have to call Greg and tell him I'm not going!" John tackled his sister as she entered the living room. Since John was shorted than her, she reached her arm out with the cellphone. Before John had a chance to reclaim it, Greg opened the front door.

"Hey John you- what are you doing?" Harry and John looked up to see Greg looking down at them. "Again, what are you doing?"

"Friendly fight, we'll you boys better be going," Harry rolled over and shoved John off. "Oh, and don't forget to take the kisses with you," another bag suddenly appeared in front of John.

"What the- where did you get that?" John thought" better and shook his head, "Never mind, lets just get out of here." John stood, taking his phone from Harry and putting it in his pocket. "If I make a fool of myself, you better pick up." Harry rolled her eyes and nodded. "Alright, lets go."

"What's up with the chocolate?" Greg asked glancing at the bag in John's lap.

"Harry thinks I should give kisses to Sherlock. Can you believe her? She must think I'm crazy if I'm going to go up to him and say "Hey Sherlock I've been stalking you from afar, but it's all okay because I secretly love you," nope, not going to work." John flopped back into his seat and popped the bag open, unwrapping a piece of candy and eating it. "Wanna piece?"

"Why not," Greg held out his hand for the candy. John, just to be an ass, placed a wrapped piece in his hand. "Really John, really?" John smirked before eating another.

"Hey, doesn't Mycroft like chocolate?"

"And cake, and cookies, and everything else that has sugar in it, we're here," Greg pulled his car around to an empty parking space. "I'm going to pocket some of those, might came in handy," Greg reached into the bag, pulling out a handful of valentine's colored candies. "You should take some too, could give a kiss to Sherlock," Greg gave John a sly look, which earned him a punch.

"Shut up and lets get out of here," John opened the car door, and pocketed a hand full of candy. 'Just in case.'

Walking into the school John noticed all the things that weren't there before. Entwined red and pink streamers hung loosely from the ceiling. Almost every wall was covered in crapily cut hearts and flowers. The hallway was lined with long tables covered in heart patterned table cloth. On the tables were small buckets filled with the terrible tasting heart shaped hard candies.

"Wow," John looked around at all the items once again. "This is-"

"This is terrible," John froze before turning to look at the owner of the voice. "Too many bright colors and sentiment. Tell me again dear brother why we have to came here?"

"Mummy wants us to bring home a picture of us at at least one school dance. Together. Since this is my last year before I become involved with politics Mummy said we have to get a picture from here. Trust me, I do not like it any more than you do." Mycroft and Sherlock Holmes were currently arguing at the entrance of the school. All of John's scenes seemed to zone in on Sherlock. His messy locks, his high cheek bones, stunning eyes, even John's favorite purple shirt Sherlock was currently wearing.

"Mycroft does love his umbrellas," Greg said, snapping John out of his day dream. "Let's head to the gym room, don't want to be caught watching them do we?" Gerg nudged him before pulling him to the stadium. Soft pink light rained down from the rafters as a slow dance played in the background.

"Well doesn't this place seem all lovey-dovey and mushy?" Greg laughed at the statement.

"John, this place looks like it was attacked by a love monster. The thing just got sick halfway through and this is the end result." John laughed this time.

"Hello Johnny," John suppressed a groan as Jim Moriarty came up beside him. "I see that you are alone at the dance tonight. Do you mind if I stay by you for the moment?"

"No not at all," Greg interjected, "I'm going to go get some punch, anyone want anything else?" Before anyone could respond Greg left.

"So…. who's your Valentine?" John asked, making conversation. Every few minutes he glanced at the door to see if Sherlock and Mycroft would enter.

"Sebastian Moran of course. I am waiting for him to arrive, it seems like I always come before him," John flushed, not sure if Jim had meant it as a dirty remark or not. Knowing Jim it was. "And who is yours?"

"I- um- well- I- I don't think- I wanted it to be Sherlock, but I don't think he has an interest in making someone his Valentine." John flushed, why was he confessing to Jim of all people? He barely even knew the guy!

"You should ask him about his mind palace, if he's anything like me he probably has a wing dedicated to his 'Valentine.' You should give it a go. Oh, excuse me Johnny but my Moran just came in, I'm glad we had this talk. Would it be too much if I asked for a kiss?" Jim asked. John just shrugged, unknowing of what to do.

"I, uh- close your eyes," Jim did as he was told. John couldn't think of what he should do. He didn't want to kiss Jim, but he had said yes. He could just ditch, but then he would look rude. Maybe- the kisses. John fished a wrapped candy out of pocket and pressed it to Jim's lips. Jim jumped at the cool touch.

"Smartly played John, smartly played," Jim took the kiss and headed over to Sebastian. John let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, that was easy.

Through the remainder of the night John had given away six more kisses. One to Mary, who asked if he wanted to dance. She had a crush on John, everyone knew that, but she knew about Sherlock and didn't want to get in the way. The second kiss was for Molly, he felt bad for her because they both had the same problem. Sherlock was one of the reasons that John and Molly even became friends, but again, Molly knew she wasn't right for him and so took a step back.

The fourth and fifth kisses were for Jim and his lover, Sebastian. Sebastian had originally went to John to kick his ass because Jim told him that John had given him a sweet kiss. When he found out it was only chocolate he laughed the incident off. Jim, on the other hand, liked seeing his lover in a fit of jealousy and asked John for more kisses. John pulled out two Hershey's and handed it to them. Sebastian growled as Jim popped the candy in his mouth. He leaned down and kisses Jim as a lover would. Sebastian shoved his tongue down Jim's throat. When he pulled away he showed Jim the candy that was now in mouth.

"I think we should leave," Jim purred as Sebastian pulled him out if the gym.

The last kiss, so far, was given to Greg. He had eaten all of his and wanted another.

"I heard about what you did to JIm, Molly, and the others and to try it with Mycroft. I don't know if it will work, but I'm willing to give it a chance. So hand over the candy," Greg held out his hand for John.

"Fine, but if it doesn't work don't expect me to feel sorry for you," he dropped the sugary delight in his hand. Greg hugged him and ran off to find Mycroft.

Speaking of Holmes, where was Sherlock? John looked around to see Philip Anderson and his girlfriend. Thinking that asking them, even if they didn't like Sherlock, was better than walking around blind.

"Philip! Sarah!" John called running up to them. Philip completely ignored him as he came up. "Hey, I was wondering if you've seen Sherlock. I haven't seen him all night, have you?"

"The freak? No I haven't seen him or his freakish brother anywhere. Are you sure they even came? They're probably looking at a dead animal or something. After I become a Detective I'm going to find a law and lock him up. Being a freak should be outlawed, maybe then everyone would be safe from people like him." Anderson went on a rant only stopping when John backhanded him.

"Shut your fucking mouth." John spat, "I'm tired of you saying things about Sherlock and Mycroft. You'll never go far in a career where you're blinded by prejudice. Now, have you seen Sherlock?" Sarah pointed towards the bleachers at the far side of the gym. "Thank you." He nodded and ran off. "I'll have to make sure to tell Sarah about Sally. I bet she'd be pissed. Though that would show Anderson what happens when you cheat."

As John approached the bleachers he could make out Greg being pushed up against a wall in the corner with what looked like Mycroft Holmes attacking him mouth. That happened to be one of the biggest surprises of the night. He quickly moved forward to a small figure shaped shadow near the top of the bleachers.

"Sherlock, hey I've been looking for you," Sherlock broke out of his trance and looked to the person talking to him.

"Ah, John, I was wondering how long it would have taken to find me up here. I saw what you did to Moriarty. What was it you gave him that got Moran so jealous?" John wasn't really paying attention to the question and so missed the note resentment.

"I gave him a kiss," Sherlock went rigid next to him making John realized what he said and how he worded it. "No I mean I gave him-" Sherlock stood.

"Forget it John. I can see that you want to be with Moriarty right now and are forcing yourself not to go to him. I will get Mycroft to bring me home so you can be with him." Sherlock started going down the bleacher stairs.

"No wait you don't understand!" John ran after him. At the bottom of the stairs Sherlock turn around and glared at him.

"Oh don't I John?" Sherlock stepped forward making John step back. "I see how you look at me. I bet you think all the same things as everyone else. But then you look at Moriarty and- god dammit John!" Sherlock snapped taking another step, John was now backed into the wall. "Why did you come to me? To gloat? To tell me that you have something I never will? Well you can just leave. I don't need your pity. I thought you were different John, why couldn't you be different?" Sherlock looked to the ground.

John didn't say anything. To stunned by what Sherlock had said, but he was able to hold out one of the Hershey's in front of him. Sherlock looked back up to see the item and lifted the little tag on it.

"Kiss," he read allowed. He looked from the candy to John and back again. "Kiss, you gave him a kiss." John nodded. "I….. would like…. a kiss too." Sherlock declared closing his eyes. John sucked in a shaky breath and looked up to the taller boy.

"O- Okay," John leaned up, pressing his lips to Sherlock's. He stiffened before shoving John into the wall and kissing him harder. John felt something warm and wet sweep across his mouth and moaned, melting into the taller man.

After what felt like forever, Sherlock pulled away from John. Both were panting and and flushed, but Sherlock was still able to talk.

"I am the only one that you will ever give kisses to. You're not allowed to give kisses to anyone else. Ever."


End file.
